world_of_eshranfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenran
Shenran is a beautiful almost untouched country with vast grasslands covering the most of it, there is a dense forest that leads into the swamp in the neighbouring country to the East, a sahara South leading to the desert of Aerilon and cliffside keeping most of the West side up high. There is one section of the cliffside where a beach resides with wondrous white sand and beautiful waters. Shenran is a young civilised country forming 196 years ago when an adventuring party of around 100 people was led by a national hero from their homeland, this hero became the temporary ruler until proper royalty arrived. Origins of the Offshore Settlers Three ships arrived at the North-West edge of the country at the base of the cliffs, making a temporary refuge to protect themselves from the dark and stormy night, unable to see the top of the cliff they built the first houses out of the leftover material on the boats. As the dawn rose the next day the settlers reached the top they rejoiced and begun building their new home. A path was created to commemorate the arrival into the new land, they named it ‘''Footsteps of Garrett’'' after the hero that led them there. When the settlement on the cliffside calmed down craftspeople and artisans began building at the top of the cliff, the construction of Nurbur has launched. As this happened a ship sailed back to tell the good news of their journey and to bring more people over to help construction, as word spread the noble who was chosen to be crowned decided to board the ship as well. With the attendance of the King in Nurbur construction of the castle started and housed more people until more homes were completed. The people of Shenran then wanted to expand out of their Cliffside home so they proceeded to explore down the coast until they found the break in the cliff where a beach resides, here they begun building Brighton which became the city of trade as well as the biggest port of Shenran The residents of Nurbur decided expansion should be on its way a few months after their first arrival, a small team of explorers travelled down the coast until they found a stunning white sanded beach. The first step of creating the new town was a lighthouse to bring new settlers down into the beach, soon Brighton was born, becoming the central hub for travellers and trade. In the next hundred years or so more towns and cities were created amongst the land, the other two biggest cities are Dewich, which is located in the dense forest and is the largest source of food, water and natural resources with the cooperation from local Druids. And the other is Embercliff which formed after invading pirates attacked from Aerilon, the city trains and houses most of the soldiers. Native Wildlife The native wildlife of Shenran is mostly tame, apart from the odd goblin or kobold tribe, WIP